


Cyrus's Wish

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: Andi thinks the wish she found was about Buffy’s feelings for TJ - Requested by someone on tumblr.





	Cyrus's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I don't think the wish belonged to Cyrus but it's a fun idea haha! Enjoy :)

It’s the day after the moon festival and Andi, Buffy and Cyrus finish up at the Spoon after their usual milkshake and baby taters treat. They had been discussing Andi’s final non-breakup, breakup with Jonah, although neither Buffy nor Cyrus bought that it was actually over and done with but they’d never say that out loud, especially since Andi seemed so calm and happy with how things were left between them.

After paying the bill, the group get up to leave. Cyrus invites the girls over to his house to watch movies for the afternoon. Andi is excited but Buffy seems awkward and declines.

“Why?” Andi seems disappointed.

“I’m supposed to be meeting Walker.” Buffy shifts anxiously on her feet.

“Oh.” Andi frowns. 

“You don’t want me to go?” Buffy’s expression falls, “I knew you weren’t okay with us seeing each other!” 

“I’m not okay with you leading Walker on if you have feelings for someone else.” Andi says bravely. 

“Leading him on?” Buffy gets defensive, “Who do I have feelings for?” 

“TJ.” Andi says quietly as she folds her arms. 

* * *

 

Buffy chokes on a laugh. “You think I like TJ? Why would you think I like Kippen?” Buffy crinkles her nose. 

“I saw your wish. It fell out of your lantern when it got stuck in the tree.” Andi states. 

Buffy wears a look of confusion, “What about my wish makes you believe I like TJ?” 

Andi reaches into the pocket of her jeans and pulls out the handwritten wish before handing it to Buffy. 

“I wish for TJ to return my feelings.” Buffy reads out loud. “Andi, this isn’t my wish?” Buffy looks up confused. 

“What do you mean this isn’t your wish?” Andi is puzzled. 

“I watched my lantern the whole time, it didn’t get stuck in the tree.” Buffy says, “My wish was about my family, not TJ...” 

“Well if it wasn’t your wish then...” Andi trails off and realisation crosses both the girls faces at once. 

“Cyrus?” They both question in unison and as they look for him he’s no longer standing by their table. The bell on the door chimes and the two girls whip their heads around to find Cyrus by the exit, tensed up and mumbling under his breath.

“Stupid bell.” Cyrus grumbles. 

“Cyrus?” They both say again, this time more giggly and excited as they prance towards him. 

“Please don’t make this a thing.” Cyrus frowns. 

“It’s _so_  a thing.” Andi laughs excitedly. 

“Since when do you like, TJ?” Buffy questions quietly with a look of complete surprise resting on her face.

“Since, I don’t know- It’s new and I don’t want to talk about it yet.” Cyrus lowers his voice too. “Can’t we just go to my house and watch movies?” 

“We should invite TJ.” Andi says. 

Cyrus shakes his head frantically, “He makes me all nervous which he never used to do so no, I don’t want to see him. I can’t.” 

“Well too bad because here he comes.” Buffy whispers and motions behind Cyrus. Cyrus spins around as TJ enters the diner. 

“Hey guys.” TJ greets them cheerily. “Are you leaving or did you just get here?”

Andi and Buffy both fix their gaze on Cyrus and wait for him to respond but he just stands there with a forced smile. 

“We’re leaving.” Buffy finally answers.

“Oh, okay.” TJ says a little disappointed. 

“But Cyrus is having a movie marathon at his house if you wanted to come?” Andi invites him with a grin. 

“Sounds good, I’ll order something to go.” TJ accepts the offer and he goes to the counter. 

The good hair crew are still by the door when Buffy’s phone buzzes and she sees it’s a text from Walker. “I have to go.” Buffy announces.

“Me too.” Andi says quickly. 

“What?” Cyrus finally snaps out of his nervous trance. “You’re leaving too?” 

“I have a thing.” Andi shrugs innocently. 

“You do not have a thing.” Cyrus glares at her. 

“You two have fun.” Andi says with a wide smile. 

“This is totally bad best friend behaviour,” Cyrus grips both his friends wrists, “You can’t leave me.” 

Buffy hands Cyrus the crumpled up wish she was holding in her hand. “I can’t believe it’s Kippen of all people, but I wish it for you too Cyrus.” Buffy smiles. 

“Surely the wish falling out is bad luck or it’s now jinxed?” Cyrus frowns. 

“It doesn’t work like that.” Andi shakes her head but Cyrus didn’t believe her. 

“We can have some other wish burning ceremony of our own if it will make you feel better.” Buffy laughs, “But for now, make your own luck.” 

“Oh, gotta go.” Andi says quickly and she tugs on Buffy’s arm eagerly. The two girls quickly leave with a shared quiet giggle.

“They’re leaving?” TJ rejoins Cyrus by the door, a takeout bag in hand. 

Cyrus nods and forces out, “They had a thing.” 

“So just the two of us then?” TJ asks and reaches into his bag and pulling out a french fry. 

All Cyrus can manage is a single nod and a weak, “Yep.” 

“Cool, it’s a date” TJ lightly jokes and it nearly made Cyrus squeak. “You wanna share my fries?” TJ points the bag towards Cyrus, just naturally brushing past his comment. TJ’s chilled personality managed to put Cyrus at ease. 

“I’m good, thanks.” Cyrus smiles softly _. Very very good._


End file.
